1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multizone air temperature control systems having a continuous flow of air, and particularly to such systems having a continuous supply of both hot and cold air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as exemplified in U.S. Pats. No. 1,859,427, No. 1,942,295, No. 2,333,729, No. 2,699,106, No. 3,143,864, No. 3,625,022 and No. 3,782,448, contains a number of heating and air conditioning units or systems. In prior art multizone temperature control systems, continuous flows of heated and cooled air are mixed in the proportion necessary to supply the required heating or cooling of each zone; the utilization of the mixture of the heated and cooled air to supply the air flow requires excessive quantities of heated and cooled air and thus needlessly expends energy to heat and cool the extra quantities of hot and cold air.